Darkened Stars
by freedomnova
Summary: Lyanna a simple slave girl's world is turned upside down after she meets a man named the huntsmen, ever since that day things she thought impossible begin to become reality. With a new future she never thought possible will she find a way to escape who she is and become the woman her mother always thought her to be? Will she find the freedom her mother always spoke of?


**AN- So this is the sequel to This Dream Isn't Done. That story was a cross over between Once Upon a Time and Game of Thrones. You don't need to know about Once upon a time to read this story, and unless you want to know the back story on who Lyanna really is you don't need to read This Dream isn't done either. A few characters from once upon a time will be in this, Mainly meaning The Huntsmen who you meet in this chapter and a woman named Red or Ruby you will meet in another chapter.**

 **Summary- Lyanna has always known one thing and one thing alone. She is a simple slave girl and all the stories her mother speaks in her madness are nothing but that, stories.** **Lyanna's world is turned upside down after she meets a man named the huntsmen, ever since that day things she thought impossible begin to become reality. With a new future she never thought possible will she find a way to escape who she is and become the woman her mother always thought her to be? Will she find the freedom her mother always spoke of?**

* * *

She stood in the shadows of the wall; even the shadows seemed hot here. She could feel the air her as if the pressure would crush her. She hated the heat she hated the sand that went on for miles. The girl scanned the crowds looking to see where her opening was, where she could find food. She had to come back with food this time. She thought of her mother home, waiting for her to return. Her mother always waiting. She could almost see the woman her mother used to be, how high she used to hold her head how she walked among the other slaves, but there was always something that set her apart from them. Something that without saying a word demanded respect, every other slave woman respected her mother but it was that same presence that set her apart from the other slaves that made the masters take notice of her.

It was because of what set her mother apart from the others that finally broke the woman. To many masters wanted her mother, too much abuse happened to her and even the strongest could fall. Her mother had fallen into darkness madness and which were both a curse and a blessing. The masters lost interest in a mad woman, but they also didn't want to feed a mad woman. That was brought her here now, searching for food she could steal. She was good at it by now she had been stealing since she was young, but as she grew older it was harder and harder to blend in with the crowed, not many expected a small girl to be stealing, but since she had become a woman many men noticed her now.

She hated being noticed, she wasn't like her mother she didn't bring forth a presence that brought attention, but as she heard from men many times, she was beautiful and men liked beautiful women. Her mother was also a beautiful woman, blonde hair blue eyes as a child she always wished she looked like her mother, but instead she had dark hair and unusual violet color for her eyes. As a child she thought it ugly wishing she looked like her mother, but it would seem men favored her looks now. Her hair when she allowed it down fell with a careful curl below her shoulders, but in the heat she had grown up in she always pulled it back she often thought about cutting it, but something always stopped her she couldn't be sure what it was, but it was as if there was voice in her head a voice stopping her. She feared perhaps that voice was similar to the madness within her mother, but tried to push those thoughts from her mind.

Her eyes fell onto a stand that held bread and fruit the couple that owned the booth had stepped to the back of the booth and seemed to be arguing. She smirked this was her opening. She stepped forward off the wall and moved to the booth, others were walking by glancing at the bread and fruit some stopped, enough of the crowd seemed to be at the booth, enough people that she could just slip in take what she needed and leave. A simple in and out then she could return home to her mother.

Home. She almost laughed out loud thinking of that word. She often dreamed of what home could be, but knew that to be only dreams. She never knew a place she could really call a home, instead she knew of her small room she shared with her mother a room that often was hotter then the air outside. Her mother would ramble about 'home' or what she considered home. Her mother spoke of a place that seemed nothing but a story. Trees that went on for days, green grass for miles and in the winter snow would fall from the sky. A wonderland that she knew wasn't real it was just a place her mother escaped to in her mind.

She brought herself back to the task at hand she was close enough to the food now she carefully slipped it in her bag. No one noticed. She grabbed more and slipped it in again, no one noticed. She almost turned to leave then, but her eye caught an apple. Her mother loved apples. She moved forward and grabbed the apple carefully slipping it in her bag and as she did something caught her eye. She turned her head to see a light grey almost white dog looking at her, but he was unlike any dog she had ever seen. Her hand was frozen still in her bag wrapped around the apple. The dog still looked at her like he knew what she was doing. He was larger then any dog she had ever seen, his coat was different and his eyes, one of his eyes was as red as blood. Her eyes stayed locked with the dog, _not dog_ , the voice seemed to whisper in her mind.

"Stop right there!" an angry voice yelled and she felt her heart drop as she looked away from the dog. The man that owned the booth was walking over to her anger in his eyes. "Were you thinking of paying for that thief?"

She wasn't sure what to do, she had never been caught before, she looked around her and saw many people it would be hard to slip around them, but if she did she could easily be lost in the crowed. She tried to turn to leave, but a strong hand grabbed her wrist and it began to tighten so hard she knew it would leave a bruise.

"I'm sorry I- I have no-" she tried to think of how she could get out of this situation.

"No money?" he growled then his eyes looked her over and a look she knew all to well came into his eyes. "Well there are more then one way to pay for something. He pulled her close and his hand started at her lower back and began to move down. She wanted to kick him she wanted to break free, but knew with every moment that passed and every person that gathered around to see the commotion she wasn't getting away.

"There you are." Came a voice from the crowed, she glanced in the direction the voice came and saw the crowed parting. She was confused for a moment, as the dog seemed to follow the path from the townspeople who moved out of the way. Behind him a man followed.

The man stepped forward and frowned, "What is the meaning of this?" he asked. They way he stood the way he dressed he looked important, but who was he? She knew almost every master's face and this man was not a master.

"I caught this-" the man's hand that was roaming down stopped as he pulled her hard causing her to wince, "Woman stealing from me."

"She wasn't stealing." The man said simply, "She was simply filling the bag I instructed her to."

"You- but." The man holding her grew confused

"Yes. I was on my way over here, but another booth distracted me I was on my way over here to pay when this began."

"So she is yours?" the booth man asked.

"How much do I owe you?" he asked ignoring the man's question.

"Sir if you would answer my-"

"I don't answer to you." The newcomer growled in a way that even made her skin crawl a look came over the man's eyes that seemed to just dare the other man to question him again.

The man mumbled how much her stole goods were worth and the newcomer paid. He smiled as the booth owner walked back behind his stand. The crowed began to fall away.

She looked around her ready to bolt.

"Wait." He said stepping forward and as he did the dog got closer to her she wanted to step away, but stayed where she stood as the dog nuzzled her hand.

"Why did you help me?" she asked.

"Because of him." He said simply, "He noticed you, so I noticed you."

"I've learned it is not good to be noticed by a man of your means." She glared at him.

He only smiled, "You have fight in you, and not many women in your position do."

"You'd be surprised at how different I am from women in my position." Her eyes narrowed even more looking at the man trying to bolt, but his dog was at her side she wasn't sure if he would grab hold of her if commanded. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm called the Huntsman by many." He told her.

 _That is not his name_. The voice seemed to whisper in her mind.

"That is not a name." she responded.

"That is what I am called." He told her, "I've been called it for so long and so often my given name has lost all meaning. And you are?"

She paused before answering unsure if she really should tell this man her name, no man she had ever met in her past had ever asked her name. None of the masters, she was simply called girl. Only her mother and a few of the other slave girls she had grown up with called her by the name her mother gave her.

She wanted to respond vague like he did with perhaps the name girl, but she found herself answering before she could stop herself, "Anna." She said softly.

The look at came over the man's face seemed confused for a moment, but then it turned to a smile, "Hello, Anna." He said his voice slightly accented from where she didn't know.

"And what is your dogs name?" she asked.

The man laughed, "He is not a dog."

She frowned, did he think her daft of course it was a dog. "I know I dog when I see one."

"Perhaps around here that is an easy mistake." He quickly responded, "But he doesn't come from around here, you see he is a wolf."

Her heart seemed to jump at the word wolf. Her mother always talked about wolves, she always said how the wolves would find them that one wolf alone didn't stand a chance, but once the pack arrived no one could stop them. She dreamed of her mother's stories, imagined what a wolf looked like, her imagination had them bigger in her mind. One image used to help her sleep at night a might white wolf with red eyes and a grey wolf with dark eyes standing next to it, standing over her guarding her. This one was like her dreams, but smaller.

She wasn't sure how long she stared at the wolf by her side finally she spoke, "Thank you for helping me. I should go." she said softly as she turned to leave

"My lady wait." He said stepping after her and catching her hand in his.

She felt a warmth wash over her when his hand touched hers, for the first time in her life she didn't flitch from a man touching her. Her eyes fell to her hand and then up to the man's face. Carefully she pulled her hand from his,

"I am no lady." She responded, "I am a simple slave girl." Anna's gaze fell again.

"There is something special about you." He said, "You are far from simple, my wolf doesn't notice just anyone."

"Then why did he notice me?" she asked

"I don't know, it was as if-" he paused, "As if he knew you."

"Well he doesn't I have never seen a-" she stopped as the image from her dreams came to her mind, "A wolf before. Like I said I'm a simple slave girl I was born and raised behind these walls, and this is where I will forever be."

"No." he said shaking his head, "You will be free." He almost whispered, "There will come a day when there is no longer slaves."

"That is a nice dream." Anna told him, "But not a reality."

"It will be reality." He told her, "Soon."

She shook her head, "Perhaps." She told him but she knew there would never be a day the world would be without slaves. She walked away from the man her mind thinking about what he said. A land with no slaves, her mother often spoke of a place with no slaves in fact any man caught trying to sell slaves could be imprisoned for banished. She smiled thinking that it would be wonderful to live in a world like that. A world that didn't exist.

The Huntsman watched Anna walk away his eyes stuck on her, he felt like he knew her, like he had met her before. A pain started in his head a pain that often plagued him when he tried to think of the life he lived past the most recent five years. He could almost swear he had seen that woman before, but she was different in some way. It wasn't so much what she looked like that made him feel like he knew her, but just a feeling that they had met before. And that name something didn't seem right with her name. If he just closed his eyes he could hear someone telling him the girl's name, over and over again someone speaking, but the girl's face was younger and the voice wasn't saying Anna it was saying something else.

"Who was that?" he asked allowed the wolf only looked at him then back at the girl as if trying to tell him. "You know don't you?" he asked, "You've met her before haven't you?" he looked back after the girl as she walked away. "If she looks back maybe she feels it to." She continued walking his heart began to sink, but right when he just about lost any hope she would turn to look back he saw her look over her shoulder at him and for a moment their eyes locked. A crowed of people seemed to break their eye contact and when they cleared she was gone, but something told him he would see the girl again. She wasn't some simple slave girl there was something special about her.

"We must get back to the queen." he told her, "We must help free these slaves." he couldn't be sure if he truly cared to free every slave here or if his new found need to join the fight was because of this Anna, the girl who said she was a simple slave girl. "We must inform the mother of dragons that her time to strike is now."

* * *

 **AN- So I wanted to rewrite my story so I will be starting over. There is some things I want to change and some I will keep the same. Hopefully my readers will continue to read the rewrite.**


End file.
